Being Lost to Start Again
by tsttoain
Summary: My fic for the 6th round of Badeprompts. Bade Oneshot. So far she had just spent her days in her room or in the hotel lobby working on new scripts or cutting things up. All in all it was not as bad as it could have been. That was until Beck decided that it was his duty as a best friend to visit André and see how he was doing.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious, still not sure if that's good or bad.**

**AN: So this is my fic for Bade prompts sixth round and my prompt was "Mountain". This was the only thing I could come up with and I'm really not sure about it. I spent a long time writing it, but I'm not really happy with it. It's also the longest story I have written in a while. Anyway I promised Khay I'd upload it tonight and I wanted to have it done before the whole #7daysofBadedrabbles. So thanks to Khay for listening to me whine and I hope you like this at least a little bit.  
**

* * *

She still wasn't sure how she had ended up here. Here being a hotel in the mountains, mostly used by people who were spending their time there skiing or with other winter sports. That sure sounded like her, right? So why was she here again?

She liked to think that it was all Cat's fault.

The little red-head had heard André talking about the job he had as a ski instructor during vacation and decided that Jade needed a break. And what could be better for that than snow?  
She had also asked Tori to tag along, but the Latina already had to accompany her sister to some sort of spa that Trina had read about on the internet.

So far she had just spent her days in her room or in the hotel lobby working on new scripts or cutting things up.  
At first Cat had tried to get her to come along with her, but then her excitement about the snow had won over arguing with her.  
Now she spent her days torturing André by making him teach her how to ski. The hotel belonged to André's uncle, who was okay with André spending some time with his friends, because the business was slow at the moment.

All in all that made it not as bad as it possibly could have been.

* * *

That was until Beck decided that it was his duty as a best friend to visit André and see how he was doing.

Though he spent most of his time out with André and Cat, she somehow didn't want him to see her just hanging around and writing. Also being in his proximity was still weird. So she went out to look for a new place where she could spend her time.

After looking around for some time she found a small cafe in the nearby town where she could write, and drink coffee, which was always a plus. Another plus was that the owner wasn't one of those annoying ones, that had the urge to talk to every costumer, if they stayed for longer than 30 minutes.

Her quiet times were over though when Beck decided that he had to talk to her when she returned in the evening.

"Jade! Can I talk to you?", he asked as soon as she walked into the otherwise empty lobby.

She just shook her head at him and tried to walk past him to her room. There was no way she would listen to him telling her what a bad person she was again and she had buried all hope that he actually still felt something for her a long time ago.

"Jade, please! I just – I miss you. And I'm sorry!" This stuttered confession together with his hopeful eyes were what broke her resolve to try and ignore him.

"No Beck, no! You don't get to do this. You don't get to act like a jerk the whole time and then expect me to just come back when you say you're sorry. No!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Are you serious? I'm talking about you telling me you have a car I can slam my face in, and about you humiliating me in public by shouting that you're unhappy with our relationship. And breaking up with me by not opening a door. Or how about you trying to kiss Tori? And even if we don't take that, you badmouthed me to get her to kiss you. Besides I'm not going to take the whole blame on the break up again. I may be jealous, but it's not like you ever indicated to any of the girls flirting with you that you have a girlfriend and that it's not okay to flirt with you."

With that she turned around and run out of the door again, leaving a stunned Beck behind.

* * *

It took Jade a while to realize that she hadn't kept track of where she was going and that she was now lost. In the mountains as the night began to set in. After an argument with her ex-boyfriend.  
Wow!  
She was a walking cliché. But she refused to become even more of a cliché and wander around in hopes of finding her way and ending up frozen somewhere. Though it was not like she could just wait around for someone to find her in the middle of nowhere and not freeze to death with all the snow.  
At least she was still wearing her jacket.

So it came with great relieve to her when she spotted a cabin in her near vicinity. A closer inspection showed it to be empty and locked, though the later definitely was no obstacle for Jade. Her foot is not her only the way to open locked doors after all.

After a quick search the cabin came not only up devoid of people but apparently also of electronic devices and of course her phone had no reception.

Groaning she looked around for something she could do, because there would be no way she would leave here before the morning. She spotted a note pad and some pens and decided that she could pick up where she left off and write more for her play.

* * *

Meanwhile Beck was still in the lobby trying to figure out what just happened. It was not like he had thought that she would take him back just like that, but had he really been that bad and where did she know about Tori from?

His pondering was disturbed by Cat and André who had been in town, because Cat had wanted to explore the area.

"Hey, Beck! Where is Jade?" ,the petite read-head wondered, looking around in wonder, as if she expected Jade to pop up at any second.

"I don't know. She kind of run out.", he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean she run out?", André inquired.

"Well, we kind of had a little fight. Or something. And then she stormed off."

"Like outside?", Cat asked fearfully, "because it's getting dark."

"And we didn't meet her on our way back from town, so she didn't go there.", André added.

"So, what do we do now?", Beck asked warily.

"How about we wait for her for an hour to see if she comes back and if she doesn't we go look for her?" André suggested, trying to think of something that would give Jade time to calm down and keep Beck satisfied.

Since they had all agreed with André's suggestion, they spent an hour nearly staring the door down in hopes that Jade would enter.

After the hour was up, they decided that it would be the easiest if one of them stayed at the hotel just in case Jade came back. Normally the boys would've given this job to Cat, but since she didn't want to stay alone and they both were concerned with how distracted she could get on her own, they decided that Beck should stay behind, because André knew the area better than him.

They borrowed an ATV from André's Uncle and packed some stuff they deemed possible helpful, such as water and some food, a flashlight, a map, a blanket and a rope.

Then André and Cat left, with a promise to be back in two hours if they couldn't find Jade, forced optimism on André's side and excitement about the ATV on Cat's.

* * *

It was a long tiring search for André, full of Cat insisting that she saw something, but never things that proved to be helpful. The last time this had happened she had seen a shadow that looked like a unicorn and now he had decided that he wouldn't stop for her anymore no matter how much she pleaded.

Not 5 seconds after this resolve Cat's shriek of: "André look, a cabin with light on! Maybe they've seen Jade", disrupted the silence and it took him a while to notice that what the read-head had said was actually sensible.

It was even more of a surprise to him to see Jade asleep at a table when he looked through the window.

So the problem "finding Jade" was solved. He soon found that he had a new problem though, when Jade didn't wake up, even after Cat let out a loud squeal and nearly tackled her during her hug attack.

He nervously checked her for her pulse, when a giggling Cat told him, that Jade was a very heavy sleeper and even slept through the war in Yerba.

Relieved he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the ATV. Cat had found Jade's script in the meantime and taken it with her. At the sight of the paper André got an idea and he returned to the cabin to leave a note for the owners and explain what had happened. He also made a mental note to buy them a new lock.

* * *

Back at the hotel Beck had been impatiently waiting for them. When he saw them enter, he let out a relieved sigh before rushing over and taking Jade out of André's arms. Noticing his friends amused looks he smiled sheepishly and stammered:" I just uh bring her to her room then."

Once he got there he laid her on her bed carefully, took of her shoes and her jacket and then pulled a blanket over her. Seeing her lay there, with a peaceful smile on her face, reminded him of the old times, when she spent the nights at his RV. It made him even more mad at himself. Mad for letting her leave, mad for hurting her with his behavior after the break up and mad that he was the cause of her getting lost in the mountains.

Then there was the relieve he felt, because they had gotten her back safely and of course the love he still felt for her.

With all these emotions raging inside him, he didn't notice how long he had been there and that Jade was slowly waking up.

"Beck," she wondered, blinking up at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Cat and André found you wherever you run off to and I just needed to make sure that you're alright. And I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything that happened!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything to that he added: "I'll go to my room then", and left, turning around one last time to smile at her and to reassure himself that she really was there.

* * *

The next day Jade spent her time as she had come accustomed to, by writing and avoiding Beck who on the other hand spent his day making plans on how to apologize and get Jade back.

When he finally knew what to do and went to find Jade he found her on a bench near their hotel looking down into the valley.

He took one last deep breath, before he sat down next to her and asked: "Jade, can I talk to you, please?"

She didn't look at him, just kept staring straight on, and at first he thought she wouldn't answer, but then she shrugged her shoulders and muttered an annoyed sounding "fine".

It was now or never he thought and so he started with his totally not practiced speech.

"Jade, look. I know I've been a jerk lately and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I was just trying to get over you or convince myself that I was over you and didn't make the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry I hurt you in the process. And I know that that doesn't make it any better. But I want you, no I need you back. And I promise it'll be better this time. If you tell me you really can't imagine getting back together, I'll stop now. Otherwise I will fight for you I promise. So what is it Jade? Do you give me another chance?"

"Also I brought you this to help you decide", he added handing her a wrapped package.

"Bribery won't help your case", she informed him coldly, but he could see her eyes soften.

When she opened the package and saw what he had gotten her, scissors whose handles were transparent and filled with coffee beans, she even had to fight a smile.

Noticing that he was looking at her expectantly, she sighed and then said: "Okay, try your fight, but it's not gonna be easy. Not this time."

"I know", he smiled.

They kept sitting there for a while, Jade cutting up the wrapping paper with her new scissors and Beck just being happy that he got another chance.

After Jade had cut up all of the paper, she stood up to leave, but seemed to rethink it and turned around again. Smiling slightly she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek before turning around again and leave him sitting there grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Please leave a review =)**


End file.
